A Man's Twisted Stroll
by Dark Soro
Summary: The story is about a man confined in an insane asylum, he is smart and quick, and gets bored one day. The story is a short one, isn't base off of anything, and it was written with in 4 hours, so in enjoy and comment please.  If wrong genres please tell me


My Escape

I've been here for what seems like a only days, but it has been 8 years since I was put in here. The guards faces change each passing moment, and I'm always treated with hatred. I don't mind though, the guards seem like my friends, because they always leave a 'piece' of themselves behind.

"Riter Galeno!" Yelled the guard. I stare at him, stood up, and walk over to the bolted door with a small sliding window. A plate full of food with all the utensil, is put into my room through part of the wall that folds down, "That food will last you for the entire week don't scarf it all done at once."

"I don't think I can eat that much my good man." I smile at him to make him feel welcome, but he backs away from the window, and points his rifle through the window at me.

"Back up, Riter!" He looked tough on the outside, but he was trembling with fear I don't know what he was scared of; I could have comforted him, but his gun was in the way. He had finished his visit with me, but I still wanted to chat. Later that morning I ate some of the food on the plate, but I was getting bored and wanted to take a walk to the flower field, so I put my utensils in my pockets, and walk up to the door. I studied the metal looking door, saw all its weak points, and I kicked down the door. The metal door goes flying through the wall to where I can see rays of sunlight and 7 story fall, and then the pleasant door bell sounds off to let them know I'm here to visit them.

"Patient 1092 escaping!" The door bell sounded.

I took a stroll through the asylum, and waved to the many guests of this place. I then meet up with a guard, "Head back to your cell!" He said with such authority, that it almost made me reconsider my walk, but he seemed as if he was ready to pass on to the other world, so I helped him with that by grabbing the fork out of my pocket and stabbing it straight through his chest.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed, whilst spurting out blood. Some of his blood splatters on my clothes, but they will wash out. He clanged on for me as if it were a sign of thanks, and coughed up blood on to my face; he was greatful, I think.

I continue my walk to the kitchen which had a shortcut to the flowery fields I wish to see again. The hallways were filled with some new, and old face. They rushed up to 'greet' me and sent bullets my ways, but they all couldn't take my greetings back. I guess it could have been from the rapid movement I did, or the knife cut a little too deep. I had made it to the kitchen, and my old friend, the cook, was there to greet me, "Oh no! Not you again." He said fearfully, "I thought they killed you already!"

"It's nice to see you again as well, but I have other matters to attend to." I've met up with him many times before on my walks. He is always a scared man, when he sees me coming his way, but I haven't the slights clue why. Maybe it was, because of that one day I chopped his ear off to tell me where I could go to hide my 'friends'.

"Just leave now!" He yelled.

"Alright, nice talking to you again."

"Intruder alert at main entrance!" I heard the door bell ring, as I was sliding down the slide to freedom. I kick down the grate the that lead to the hall to my exit, and started to walk towards the big gate opening. The gates suddenly closed, the lights in the room shut down except for the one, and a man walked up into the spotlight.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" The man asked.

I replied, "I don't quite understand what your talking about."

"Lie, why do you lie to yourself, saying you will leave this place for good." The man replied back.

"I don't lie, I always follow through with my goal." I reinsured the man infront of me.

"Well obviously your goal is to get out of this place, but you fail to do it." Laughed The man.

"That...that is not my goal. I would love to stay here in this humble abode, but I have to get out sometimes." I said to the man

"Well that isn't going to happen today." Said the man, he snapped his fingers, and the lights lit the room. The room was now filled with hundreds of guards, guns at the ready, all so they can say hello to me.

"I see you've brought a party with you." I said to the man, "I hope you don't mind, but all I have for utensils are spoons." I pull out the spoon from my pocket. The man laughed, raised his hand, and said, "Fire."

Gunfire rang through out the asylum, a bloody path leads out through exit, and my bloody body lays down in a field of flowers looking up towards the sky. An hour later I look up at all the gunmen surrounding me and I give myself up happily.

"It took you all long enough to get here."


End file.
